Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to printed circuit boards, and in particular to flexible printed circuit boards having electrical insulation and heat resistance properties and used in an electronic device.
Related Art
In recent years, due to its ability to place various electronic circuits and sensors or the like in narrow spaces created between various electronic parts accommodated in an electric system, flexible printed circuit boards are becoming increasingly more common. Further, as electronic devices become more compact, demand for ever-thinner flexible printed circuit boards grows accordingly.
FIGS. 6 and 7 illustrate a structure and a method of producing a conventional flexible printed circuit board 200, respectively. The conventional flexible printed circuit board 200 is generally constituted as a substrate 10 made of plastic, such as polyimide, liquid crystal polymer, etc., a prescribed electrically conductive pattern 20 formed on the substrate 10, and an electrical insulator (i.e., a cover lay) 40 also made of plastic and bonded to the electrically conductive pattern 20 and the substrate 10 as well.